


hot date with a spirit

by tarotology



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Tendershipping, fluff? angst? same thing right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarotology/pseuds/tarotology
Summary: ryou likes the occult and self isolation. bakura likes ryou. bakura is horrified at his new found feeling towards men. things happen, and life goes on.





	1. Chapter 1

Ryou impatiently shifted through his closet, looking for a familiar rectangular wooden box. He found the glossy wooden box where it always was, behind some clothes in the corner, easy for him to find and no one else.

He fidgeted his fingers around the dark wooden box, slowly lifting it out of the closet. He placed the box on a chair, cleaning up his Monster World cluttering figures from the table-top, and placing them in their respective places in his cabinet.

He sighed.

Placing the wooden box down onto the newly cleaned off table. Ryou knew he should be with his friends, but as usual, he cut them off to be alone.

His mind was brought back into guilt, thinking about Yugi's pout when had no reason not to go. He always felt out of place, even in the circle of his closest peers.

Ryou lifted the top of the box, placing it aside. Inside of the box had a black silk cloth covering a Ouija board, with an iconic black heart shaped planchette. He places the board, softly on the table, looking around the room. Bakura loved to interfere when Ryou had alone time, always teasing and annoying him.

He paused to check for the annoyance that stole his name; nothing. He hummed to himself, turning off his room and replacing the former light with a dim candle. He sat down, and straightened up his back. Placing two hands on the planchette, he thought what he should say first to the unknown spirit he was about to meet.

"Hello... How many spirits are in this room?" He asked, hoping to get a reply.

Bakura was starting becoming alert, slowly exiting his soul room. He hated when Ryou played with the dead. Bakura would have to run off the spirits so they wouldn’t interfere with his host, three's a crowd. Hearing Ryou say to himself "how many spirits are in this room?" rang through his ears.

His soul exited the Millennium Ring. Ryou was still waiting for an answer from the board. Bakura watched with a snarl, noticing no other spirits were in the room. He looked over at his host, who started looking disappointed, and felt a chance to have some fun filled him with glee.

Bakura placed his hand over the planchette, smirking ear to ear. He slowly moved the planchette, earning an excited gasp from his host. He made up a lie, placing it at two.

Ryou smiled, "Are you two good or bad spirits?"

Bakura rolled his eyes at how easy it was to fool him, placing the planchette at a simple 'Yes.'

Ryou looked confusedly at the board. "Well.. Uh... What is the one answering name?"

Bakura blanked. Going with a name he remembered seeing once hit him, 'D-A-I'

"That sounds like a nice name! How old are you, Dai?"

'Dai' was becoming irritable at the kindness of his host. Pointing at a one, than a seven. Then staying at a zero to confuse his host.

"Well... How about.." Ryou didn't know how to answer. "What do you like to do?"

Bakura chuckled to himself, putting it at a 'No.'

Ryou smiled, thinking that the spirit is probably just being snarky, it was sorta funny to him. "Okay spirit... Where are you from?"

Bakura thought about it, not being sure how to answer. 'T-h-e U-n-d-e-r-w-o-r-l-d?'

Ryou let out a giggle, the spirits snarky personality was sort of growing on him. "How about.. What am I thinking about, Dai?"

'W-h-o’ space ‘c-a-r-e-s.' Bakura smiled, seeing his host having a good time. His heart fluttered seeing Ryou smiling, he was trying to fight off that feeling. But it was still there, seeing him giggle even more.

"Oh you’re such a jerk!" He giggled out, at the snarking spirit. "Okay...Dai, what do you think.. Of me?" Ryou awkwardly let out, not thinking about the question fully.

Bakura's face turned a light pink, looking at his host's eyes. He knew it was as friends, probably, but... Even being friends? With him? He felt flustered, hovering his hand over the planchette. Bakura's mind raced at this question, he wanted to return to character, but he started to noticed.. In the back of his mind... He really, really, really likes Ryou.

"Dai?" Ryou was confused by the lack of answer out of nowhere, he felt there was beginning a connection that he craved on a deeper level than he fully understood.

Bakura quickly returned to his soul room, covering his face at the thought of his host's face. He created a bed in his soul room full of darkness, he laid in bed and covered his face with a pillow. "Oh fuck."

Ryou waited another minute, "Well.. Okay.. I'll see you tomorrow...!" Ryou placed the planchette in 'Goodbye.' He covered the board with the black silk again, and placed the piece inside the box. He sighed, alone again.


	2. friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ryou's guilt from his childhood trauma makes meeting new people hard. oh and bakura and ryou talk in this chapter thats sexy yeah?

Ryou’s jaded eyes locked at his teacher’s lecturing mouth as he zoned off thinking about last night. It was rare Ryou could talk to another ghostly figure that wasn’t his own other self. His otherworldly interest in the unknown was probably going to get him killed one day; “curiosity killed the cat.” But let it be known, cats have nine lives.

He gazed up at the clock, "Another 10 minutes. Finally." He thought to himself. Maybe Dai will be there again? Maybe he’ll forget about that weird question you asked. Maybe, maybe, maybe.

The sound of the school bell ended his overthinking.

Students started packing up, the mumbling made Ryou's ears ring. He started packing all his material from class, neatly placing them into his folders. He looked up and saw a smaller looking boy walking over to him, he let out a small smile.

Yugi watched him place his things in his bag, "Hey, Bakura?"

Ryou hated to be called that, but was always too shy to correct him. Ryou mumbled, "Hmm?"

Yugi smiled up at him, "Are you free this weekend, at all? Or maybe today?"

Ryou didn't want to say no again, especially to someone trying to help him. “I’m free on Saturday, unless my dad comes over.” Ryou had been feeling some guilt for the last part, since his dad never came to visit. He just needed a cover up incase his brain decides to work against him that day.

"That sounds nice! Me and Jounouchi are going to hang out at my house on Saturday. Just playing some video games.” Yugi beamed at Ryou. Ryou was still new to this school, him and Yugi became friends right away. He was always worried about his other self harming them like his past friends. He also didn’t know most of Yugi’s friends as well as Yugi, it almost felt like third wheeling at times.

Ryou let out a smile. “Getting to know Jounouchi would be nice. That sounds lovely, Yugi.”

Yugi nodded, “I need to catch up with Anzu, talk to you later!” And like that, he was gone. . Ryou was left by himself.

 

Ryou left the school. Silence. He was alone. Only his thoughts.

His mind went to his other self. How he was never this quiet. No comments on him hanging out with Yugi? Not even a laugh at the thought?

Ryou walked faster, ignoring his own thoughts about Bakura. Who cares about that douche anyways? Maybe Dai is there again at his house.

Ryou reached his flat. His mumbled to himself. "Bakura, I know you can hear my thoughts. Say something. Silent taunting is more annoying than loud taunting."

There was a long pause. "Mhm." Ryou heard Bakura let out.

Ryou rolled his eyes and placed his bag down by the door. Ryou wasn't sure how to address the subject, Bakura always was the one to talk first. He took off his school jacket, he talked again, "Do you have any plans you are plotting? They’re going to fail, you know that." Ryou knew Yugi would easily beat Bakura, Yugi's other half would never lose against Bakura. 

"What did you mean last night when talking to that spirit?" Bakura changed the subject.

Ryou looked confusedly at the ring, fidgeting the ring. Oh, he heard me talking to Dai? But what did he care about that? "What do you mean?" Ryou threw the question back at him.

Bakura spat out, repeating in the tone Ryou used to the spirit last night, "Do you like... Me?" Ending it mockingly.

Ryou raised a eyebrow, "I asked if he wanted to be my friend. Is it really bugging you that I talk to other people?" Ryou could feel Bakura's growing anger, he wouldn't lay a finger on him, he knew that. Ryou mumbled out, "Not my fault you don't have friends. Maybe you should be nice to me for once, or someone else for that matter.”

Bakura didn't know how to react, Ryou was brave and it always threw him off. He placed the item on the kitchen counter, walking away from it to his room. Bakura murmured to himself, "Maybe I want to be friends..." Ryou paused in his steps.

Ryou looked down at the ring, "...Than lets talk, like normal people."


End file.
